


"Call me friend, but keep me closer"

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Bri has a new schoolmate and is kinda confused. Like really confused. All the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho! As the Craquaria tag is still dying, here some new material. I think I will do it a bit longer than my works earlier. Enjoy!

The air was pressed out of Brianna's lungs as she was pushed with force against the wall of the girls' toilet.  
"How was that?!" The girl with the bright blue eyes in front of her was close to tears.  
That's not what Brianna meant! Something just went really wrong here!  
But how did things lead to this? 

Weeks before: 

Bri couldn't keep her eyes off her new classmate all morning. For the third time in the last half on an hour, Blair had to rip her out of her thoughts, which was visibly unpleasant for Bri, but she just couldn't help herself.  
"Aquaria is her name" Vixen sat next to her friend and took a sip of Blair's drink. Immediately she pulled her face and Blair had to laugh. "Club Mate ain't yours, is it?" But before Vixen could answer, Bri interrupted her. "Aquaria?"  
"Yes." Vixen answered still a little disgusted and rinsed with Bris water. "Monique talked to her this morning on a tour through the school. She's really a good class president." Laughed Vixen.  
"She only took the tour to get all the interesting details before anyone else could!" Trinity joined them.  
This year she had actually (for exactly these reasons) been after this position, but had just lost by two votes. Next year, however, she would triumph over Monique! That was for sure!  
"What else do we know?" Bri pushed herself back into conversation.  
"Not much." Vixen shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it was hard to get anything out of her. Monique was already at her wit‘s end."  
"Mysterious." Bri marbled and shortly afterwards was lost in thoughts again. Now Blair gave up and didn't bring her back until the break was over.

It turned out they only had a few courses together, but if they did, Bri still couldn't keep her eyes off the new girl. Not only because her appearance impressed her so much, but also because it meant something completely new for her: competition.  
Bri had always been by far the best in her class, sometimes with more, sometimes with less effort.  
But the new one, Aquaria, put her under increasing pressure. Her hand was always raised a second before Bris to answer questions, her work was usually handed over much earlier than the rest of the class and Bri saw her position at risk!  
She had been the teacher pet so far! 

Once again she sat in the break and watched the (now not so new classmate) Aquaria, who had already made one or two friends. She was watching her closely. Saw the fleeting smile on her lips as she blushed when someone came too close to her, her gaze she threw in Bris direction.  
Bri knew who she was watching.  
Aquaria's gaze wandered again and again into her corner, but she did not see her, she looked at Blair and Vixen, the lovebirds.  
Did it bother her? It kind of did.  
She wanted her to look at her, but the stealthy looks were always for those two.  
Bri didn't know what to think anymore and sighed out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks went by and Bri still couldn't get away from it.  
Blair and Vixen didn't seem to notice either, so she kept her mouth shut and kept watching. There were always casual glances that Aquaria threw at the couple and this aroused Bris interest. 

It was on that day when Ms. Del Rio divided them into pairs for a group work, that Bri really exchanged a word for the first time with Aquaria. Although, not really.  
"At your place then?" Aqua said and didn't even look up from her notes. It really wasn't a question either. "Saturday 11:00 should be okay. See you then." She fumbled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Here, my number. Text me the address." And for the first time she looked up and their eyes met.  
Bri stopped breathing. A very strange feeling built up in her pit of the stomach, but before she could return anything, Aquaria was already gone and talked to Ms. Del Rio.

It was Blair who brought her back to reality.  
"Everything all right? You just stood there for like five minutes straight, I was worried."  
"She likes to do that." Vixen kissed Blair on the cheek. "I'll take your bag, yeah? What's next?"  
"Math?" Blair said..  
Vixen pulled a bad face. "Then you can carry your bag by yourself." Vixen joked, but waved it off immediately. "Just kidding. Let's go!"  
Bri felt a glimpse, turned around and just saw Aquaria disappear from the classroom.  
Bri still didn't know what to think and looked at the note with Aquas number.  
It was quickly entered into her I-Phone and WhatsApp showed a sweet picture that Bri immediately saved.  
Was that weird? Yes.  
Did Bri feel guilty? No.  
She wrote her address briefly and concisely and saw how the two checkmarks turned blue almost immediately after sending.  
A sweet smile flew over her face and when she looked up, Blair just smiled too.  
"Let's do it."

Bri liked math.  
It was logical and had a straight structure and she agreed to both (well, not so much to the straight part, but she still had to figure that out). In addition, she was always top of her class and not even an Aquaria had a chance.  
Satisfied with how the hour passed by and on top of that, it was the last of the day.  
Bri grabbed her backpack and waved at Blair and Vixen as they left the classroom.  
A sudden tap on your shoulder took her out of her thoughts.  
"Huh?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity looked a little surprised at Bri as she shrieked scared.  
"Thinking again, yeah?" Trinity loved gossip. And her intuition told her that she had stumbled upon a nest here.  
"You just scared me." Bri got her last things together. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"  
"I don't know, can you?" Trinity smiled and that scared Bri a little.  
"No, she can't." It was Monique who stood between them and Bri was happy about it.  
"Okay." Trinity seemed visibly disappointed. But she didn't give up that easily. There would be another chance. She had known Bri for a while now and her behavior was more than suspicious and Trinity knew exactly who was to blame. She turned on her heel and walked away smiling.  
"That was a close one." Murmured Monique and Bri loved how her voice swayed 3/4 octaves to the top while saying that. "Girl, you better watch out."  
"Huh?!"  
"You stare at the new girl like she's an alien. People are already talking."  
Bri swallowed. What the fuck, man?  
Monique just sighed and shook her head slightly. "Just be a little more careful."  
Now Bri was completely confused.  
She wasn't the weird one in this story, was she? Didn't anyone notice that Aquaria was staring at Blair and Vixen all the time? They only noticed her?!  
Bri had enough for the day.  
She hung over her bag, thanked Monique and left the classroom.  
Quickly she turned to the park bench in front of the school. She took the headphones out of her pocket and isolated herself from the world around her. The light basses calmed her down.  
After math, music was her favorite subject.  
All problems moved a little bit aside and Bri could relax. She didn't take her headphones out until she saw her mom turned around the corner with the car.  
"How was your day, honey?" Asked Bob when Bri opened the door and sat down.  
"Don't ask." Laughed Bri and Bob smiled. 

The whole trip Bri thought about Monique's words.  
What was so obvious? Also Trinity's words echoed in her mind. What did that all mean? She wasn‘t good with feelings out of her box, especially not that kind of feelings.  
She was confused. She sighed and gained a worried sideways glance from Bob. But she didn't care.  
She would sleep about it and then the world would look completely different again. 

But it wasn't like that. 

The next day.

Blair embraced her stormy and this was not unusual, but Bri noticed the look the Aquaria threw at them as she passed by.  
"Everything okay?" Blair asked a little confused and followed Bris's gaze. "Oh, Aquaria again."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bri asked indignantly. Slowly Bri was fed up. Somehow the whole world misunderstood her. Didn't they?  
She was about to answer when Vixen showed up and kissed Blair. And Bri could have sworn that Aquaria was watching that too.  
Was she going crazy?  
Bri wasn't sure anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday.  
Bri opened her eyes punctually at 7:30 and looked to the ceiling.  
Today was the big day.  
She swallowed.  
Slowly she straightened up in her bed and wiped the last sleep out of her eyes, while her hand grabbed for her cell phone on the nightstand.  
"Later is still cool? A.?" She marbled and read the message for the one hundredth time since her cell phone had vibrated at 4:36 at night.  
She had immediately woken up from it and had answered something drunk asleep.  
"yyeahh. . -suree" That's all she had answered. Bri blushed. How embarrassing.  
But what could you possibly expect at this time of night? Also, who was awake at this hour anyway?!  
And how was Aquaria supposed to be fit at 11:00? Questions over questions.  
But there was still time for that. 

Bri stretched out and greeted the morning. Who knows what day she was expecting? She was curious.  
But the day already began phenomenally, because as getting downstairs, Bri saw Bob in the kitchen making breakfast.  
But something felt odd. Bri immediately noticed the guilty look and the embarrassed smile and also that she only prepared one plate.  
"Okay, how long do you will be away?" Bri knew immediately what was going on.  
"Just this weekend! Maybe Monday, I need to see how the show goes." Bob looked really sad and that again saddened Bri. She waved off.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Must learn a lot anyway!"  
"Don't you always have to?" Did it burst out of Bob. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. But, I mean, if a little party just happened to be going on here..."  
"Mom!"  
"I was just thinking... Aren't you getting any friend over today anyway?"  
"Yes, for a school project."  
Now Bob sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "You'll be fine."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have fun, honey! I'll leave you some money for pizza or something!" Bob had actually already packed and turned to go. "But leave the house intact!"  
"I told you I..."  
"Bye, my darling!" And the door fell into the lock.  
"Don't ignore me..." Bri could still hear the engine of Bob's car starting up and descending from the driveway. Loneliness suddenly rose in her and breakfast got stuck in her throat.  
She loved her mom, but sometimes... Bri pushed the plate away from her.  
Maybe she should clean something up before Aquaria came? She looked around.  
Who was she kidding? That was by far the tidiest house that ever existed!  
It was now 8 o'clock.  
Three hours to go. . .  
Bri was just considering whether she should clear the flat table, which was far larger than the desk in her room. Anyway, she'd let Aquaria into her room? Her personal and private retreat? Blair was the only one she'd ever allowed to enter and it took like ages.  
Whatever.  
First, put the breakfast away.  
So lost in thought, Bri almost didn't hear the knock on the door.  
When there was another knock, but this time much louder, Bri shrike together.  
Who in God's name was that? And so early too?  
She looked through the door peephole, but there was no one to see.  
Carefully she opened the door and at the same time grabbed the baseball bat standing in the umbrella stand.  
"God, are those fresh pancakes?! I'm starving!" Said the figure and squeezed past Bri into the house. "I thought I was in the area, so we could get it over with already."  
It was Aquaria.  
In an outfit that showed more than it hid. Bri swallowed.  
And Aquaria was everything but sober.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquaria let her handbag slide to the ground and made a run for the Pancakes. Bri stared at her.  
"What the hell..." That's all she could get over her lips.  
"What?" Asked Aquaria who suddenly felt Bris's displeasure, stroked a strand of hair from her face and smudged her lipstick by doing so.  
"Like what?" Bri got mad. "What are you doing here?"  
"Like I said, I was nearby." She giggled. "And look at me, I sure as hell can't go home."  
"But it's okay to come here?"  
Aquaria suddenly looked around. "That's right, I don't even like you. I don't know why I eve-" She wanted to finish her sentence, but suddenly her face faltered and Bri was able to push a trash can towards her just in time.  
"Great!" Bri was still angry, but somehow she felt sorry for the figure in front of her too.  
"Gosh, you've got vomit in your hair. I'll make you a bath, then we'll see what to do."  
"No, I w-"  
"Don't argue with me." Bri had already grabbed her under her arm and sanded her up to the first floor. The water was quickly let in.  
Bri dropped Aquaria on the toilet lid and waited. But she didn't move.  
"Shit, okay, just a minute." She approached and took off Aquaria's dress over her head. She didn't even wear a bra and Bri turned away with a high red head. Dammit!  
"Let me know when you're done." Said Bri and closed the door behind her. She heard Aquaria rise into the water, heard it splash and was reassured.  
And yet, the thought: Aquaria was just naked in her bathtub. In her house. THAT Aquaria she was kind of thinking all the time.  
She walked up and down the hall three or four times before becoming aware of the dress in her hand.  
She had to wash it. Yeah, that was a good idea. Really good.  
Okay, Bri was confused, but she needed a distraction. And if it was washing that dress!  
She ran downstairs and threw the dress into the laundry, starting the quick wash program.  
While the machine rumbled, Bri stood motionless beside it.  
What was going on here? Bri couldn't get a straight grip to her thoughts and she hated it! It was kind of blurry...  
She was only torn from her thoughts by a rumble from the upper floor.  
God, was Aqua okay?! Aqua?!!!! Was she given her nicknames already? What was wrong with her?  
"Pull yourself together, Brianna." She mumbled to herself and went back to the bathroom.  
"You okay?"  
No answer.  
"Hello?"  
Nothing again.  
Should she just... but... she... naked. But maybe also in danger! Maybe she fell down or. . . ? Anyway, that's where she has to go through!  
Bri opened the door.  
Aquaria stood naked in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her wet hair flowing over her back, she looked stunning.  
It took her a moment to notice Bri in the reflection.  
"I guess privacy is a foreign word to you, isn't it?" She seemed annoyed, pulled one of the towels off the bar and wrapped it around her body. And then she already had passed Bri and disappeared. Bri was frozen.  
Just some words came to her like "Your room? Oh yes, which one else..." and the familiar creaking of Bris bed.  
You've got to be kidding me!


	6. Chapter 6

Facts are facts. There she was.  
All limbs stretched across the bed and deep and firmly asleep.  
If Bri were in one of those teen dramas, she'd cover the sleeping girl with a blanket and let her sleep it off.  
But Bris patience was already more than exhausted and just anger was left.  
She hurried to the bed, grabbed the corners of the towel and pulled with all her mighty strength (Karate be thanked at this point, so she had a lot of it), so that the sleeping Aquaria flew in a high arc from the bed and landed on the dirty laundry, that Bri had prepared for washing in one corner of her room.  
"What the..." Shouted Aquaria and grabbed some shirts to cover herself.  
"Yeah exactly, what the fuck is going on here? You come into my house, you eat my breakfast, you puke in my trash... I think I'm in the wrong movie or something. Pack your things, get out of here!" Bri roared and pointed to the door.  
Aquaria stared at her from big eyes, huddled together as she sat there on the floor. Her lower lip began to tremble.  
"No, you're not starting to..." But the first tears were already rolling down Aquaria's cheeks. Bri dropped onto her bed and massaged her temples. God dammit.  
What was she supposed to do now?  
A while passed and silence spread, only occasionally interrupted by a soft whimper.  
"Do you want a coffee or something?" Bri finally interrupted the silence.  
Aquaria nodded. In the meantime she had grabbed the towel again and wrapped it around her narrow waist tightly. Bri took the opportunity and rose, went to her closet and opened a drawer. Quickly a pyjamas with a unicorn motif was taken out and when Bri noticed Aquaria's indignant gaze, she only acknowledged it with "That or you stay naked".  
She threw it to her.  
"You'll be down in five minutes or I'll come and get you." And then she was gone. 

Aquaria looked after her. Then she looked at the pyjamas and grumbled. God, luckily none of her friends saw her in that! That would be slander, well at least in her old school.  
She put it on and turned briefly in front of the mirror (a bad mistake, she got dizzy immediately, but luckily got it back under control fast enough), but she had to admit that it looked cute on her (like everything else duuuhh). Well the top was slightly wide, but Bri's breasts were much bigger than her own anyway. Beautiful size actually, none would expect that in the school uniform or at least, she didn't saw it until now.  
She stretched briefly and wiped the last tear from her eye.  
Crying really always helped!  
She winked at herself in the mirror and left the room. 

Bris heart had been racing as she walked down the stairs. Her feelings fluctuated between annoyed, helpless, confused and... she couldn't really put it into words. Excitement? Was that the right word? Somehow she was angry, but also... horny, and that was even more confusing. Aquaria's nudity, the glances she could catch from her body.  
Bri couldn't think clearly.  
Except: coffee. 

Arriving at the kitchen downstairs, Aquaria already smelled the fresh coffee. She sat down at the kitchen table and received the cup, that Bri pushed towards her, with both hands.  
"Thank you." Aquaria said and started to mumble a bit. "And sorry for all the mess."  
"That's early." Bri turned around sarcastically, took a sip of coffee herself while leaning against the kitchen unit and looking at Aquaria.  
"Hey, at least I apologized!"  
"Mhm." Bri just kept looking at her. Damn, the pyjamas looked really cute on Aquria. Actually it was supposed to be a punishment, but now Bri wasn't so sure for whom anymore. That feeling again. Bri had to keep her at a distance. "Kind of expected more from the second-best in my class."  
"Second best? I'm begging you." Aquaria's gaze became piercing. "Besides, you don't know what to expect from me anyway..." The last words were rather mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Bri also sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Nevermind." Aquaria answered and changed the subject immediately. "Beautiful house. I saw your mom drive away earlier with a bunch of suitcases. What does she do for a living?"  
Bri was wondering if she should answer. But maybe that would bring her closer to Aqua (Memo to myself: Stop with nicknames Bri!!!). Now she seemed a bit more sane and Bri's gaze wandered a bit. She looked so different without make-up, but nevertheless simply beautiful. Bri wondered if she was the only one from the school who ever saw her like this? For sure. Although, Aqua (Ok, I give up!) had made some friends. But for sure they weren't that close yet.  
Close.  
Were they close? Okay, as close as you can be to someone invading your house and throwing up in your trash.  
Bri had to smile. Funny story, actually.  
"...words or keep staring?" The words ripped Bri from her mind and she almost spilled her coffee.  
"What?"  
"I said, do you still want to answer me or keep staring at me? That's really creepy by the way." Aquaria smiled however and seemed to enjoy the attention she got from Bri.  
"M-My Mom? Shows, Stand Up Comedy, she's really good!"  
"Seems to be true, I mean...." Aquaria had stood up and taken the cash that Bob had laid on the counter. "$200 for a weekend." She rushed with the bills between her fingers and Bri noticed how Aqua's brain began to rattle. With that look on her face, Bri began to get worried.  
Aqua suddenly turned to her and her eyes were shining.  
"Call me crazy, but I have a brilliant idea!"


	7. Chapter 7

And there she sat in this bus and looked out of the window at the landscape that was passing by.  
Bri didn't recognize herself anymore. How did Aqua convinced her to this?  
She looked to her left. Aqua sat next to her collapsed and slept through her intoxication after all. Her eyelids trembled slightly, as if she were dreaming, and suddenly her head sank on Bris shoulder. "You smell so nice." She mumbled in her sleep and Bri turned red.  
This girl was to blame, because of her, Bri wasn't the same anymore. Because of her, she broke out of her everyday life and did get out of nowhere on a bus that drove her out of town. Bris heart was racing. It was an adventure. It was exciting. And it was nice because she knew Aqua by her side. Still. A strange feeling remained. 

Two hours ago: 

"You don't even know me." Bri looked at Aqua in horror.  
"So what? Neither do you." Aqua shrugged her shoulders and pulled her dress out of the dryer.  
"I'm not just going on a weekend trip! Nothing is planned!"  
"Leave it to me, it's all in here." Aqua tapped her temple and slipped out of her pyjamas. Bri slowly got the feeling that Aqua had nudist features, as often as she had seen her naked in the last few hours.  
"Besides, you gotta get out of here." She let her gaze wander through the room for a moment. "You always seem so obstinate at school anyway."  
"Excuse me?!" Bri wanted to protest, but Aqua already took out her cell phone and called a uber.  
"We'll stop by my place for a moment and I'll change into something more comfortable!" 

The residential complex with the high walls impressed Bri a little, she would have liked to have had a look behind the walls. She only knew such facilities from the super-rich on television. She could only catch a glimpse of a huge villa when Aqua scurried out of the side entrance and got back in the car.  
Her makeup was back on fleek and she just changed from the dress into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black ripped t-shirt of some band that Bri didn't know. Her Converse were brand new and bright white.  
"Want to take a picture? It lasts longer."  
"Sorry..."  
"It's all right." Winked Aqua and talked to the uber.  
The ride was strange because nobody said a word.  
"Is this real? Are we really doing this right now?" Bri broke the silence.  
"Yes! And it's exciting, isn't it?"  
"I'm scared."  
"I'm here with you." Aqua leaned over to her. "This is gonna be the best weekend of your life. Do you trust me?"  
Did she, Bri wondered? 

Aqua woke up by the bus braking and wiped the drool out of the corner of her mouth.  
"Are we there yet?" She yawned and looked at Bri. The last one hadn't dared to move for the last two hours and now had a mega spasm in her back.  
"You tell me, I don't know where we're going." Bri took the chance to stretch. God, that was good! Aquaria leaned over her and looked out of the window. Her perfume went up Bris nose. Damn, that was even better!  
"Yes, this is the place!" Aquaria beamed and pulled Bri out of his seat. They stumbled down the bus stairs and Aqua took a deep breath. 

"AQUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The scream echoed over half the bus station and Aqua responds with an equally loud outcry of enthusiasm. Bri just looked around confused before seeing two figures approaching them quickly. A beautiful brunette grace with probably the narrowest waist Bri had ever seen in a dream of a cocktail dress and a no less pretty ash blonde girl with a septum and a sidecut.  
"Welcome home!" They both said in the choir.  
"Thank you, I missed you so much! The new city is so..."  
"Your new protégé?" The brunette smiled when she noticed Bri, but Aqua just waved off.  
"No, Violet." Did Bri just recognize a blink??? WTF?!  
"This is Bri, be nice to her. Violet and Pearl." Aqua pointing to the corresponding person.  
"But not only have we missed you!" Pearl smiled and whistled once. A Corgi with bat wings on her back and a fly around her neck stormed towards her.  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Aqua screamed and embraced the little rascal stormy.  
Bri felt like she was on the outside. She would have liked to get back on the bus and drive back home. New people, so many new impressions. That was clearly too much NEW for her. Slowly she retreated, step by step.  
"Where are you going?" Aqua took her by the hand and smiled. "You'll stay by my side."


	8. Chapter 8

The basses boomed in Bris ears and the air was filled with voices and old cigarette smoke. The club around her was filled with people who seemed to have a lot of fun and she was the only one sitting in the corner watching the scenery.  
Aqua danced on the dance floor. Threw her hair wildly from one side to the other and felt the beat. Bri would also like to be so relaxed, but it wasn't her way.  
She sipped her drink and kept watching Aqua. How her slender elegant body moved to the beat of the music, how she sang along to the lyrics and how she... Bri swallowed... danced up that girl.  
"She likes to do that." Pearl had settled next to her and lid her cigarette. "Get her hot, but she won't let her get to her anyway." Pearl laughed.  
Bri didn't understand a word and looked at Pearl questioningly, who in turn looked at her questioningly. "You do know Aqua likes women, don't you? That's what got her into all this mess with changing schools and all..."  
Bri would have liked to know more, but Pearl was silent when Aqua fell between her. Her chest raised and lowered wildly and she was in full ecstasy.  
"Briiiii, you're not having any fun! Why don't you put the glass down and come to the dance floor with me?"  
"I can't dance."  
Aquaria laughed. "Everybody can dance, it's not a waltz or anything. Come on!" She took Bri by the hand and took her with her. Bri looked back at Pearl who winked at her with a knowing gaze. "She likes to do that." These words echoed in Bris mind when Aqua finally let her go on the dance floor. Aqua started to dance, approached her. Her body pressed closely to her own and Bri stumbled back a step.  
"No, I don't want this." She mumbled. She wanted it, just not like this. She turned around and made her way through the crowd. To her relief, she saw the EXIT sign and forced herself through the door.  
The air was fresh and cold and Bri took some trains. She felt better in a minute.  
Out here it was also much quieter and luckily there was also a bench nearby. Relieved, she settled down and looked into the starry sky. The silence had something soothing about it.  
"You're weird." Aqua's face suddenly appeared in her field of vision.  
"Says the right one." Said Bri and Aqua laughed.  
"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Aqua sat down next to her on the bench.  
Silence.  
A few minutes went by.  
"I thought you might be a spy. It would suit Mother and you would have fitted perfectly into the grid. Top of the class and everything. After changing schools and all that, I had to be careful."  
"Excuse me?" Bri turned to Aqua who now looked to the sky. She was clearly not sober.  
"I like girls. Mother doesn't like that fact much. And you've been staring at me ever since the school change. But you also have these two girlfriends, and they're obviously a couple. That was confusing. I thought you may spying on me. But all this did not fit into the overall picture." Aqua laughed and seemed lost in thought. "But you're sweet... I like your breasts."  
"What?"  
"May I touch them? They look so nice and soft and..."  
"You're drunk."  
"And?"  
"And? You're not sane. I won't let you touch that way."  
"But you would, do I get that right?" Aqua laughed. "Maybe you're right. "Aqua sighed. "I'd still like to touch them."  
"Shut up."  
"That's the way you have to talk to her, someone with the guts to do it finally!" Another figure approached and pulled her cigarette. It was Violet if Bri remembered it right.  
"How's she doing?" Violet seemed visibly worried and looked at Aquaria, which seemed to have fallen asleep.  
"Well I guess." Bri had also noticed that Aqua was no longer with them. "She's acting so different from school."  
"This is her façade to maintain, pure self-protection." Violet smiled. "She's always pretending to be a bitch, but deep down, she's the complete bottom." She nudged Aquaria's cheek. "But a pretty bottom. Take care of her, okay?"  
"Okay." That's all Bri could say, as Violet had disappeared into the club again.  
Was anyone still making normal conversations here or did everyone just disappear after they said what they wanted to say?  
But Bri was alone again with Aqua and maybe, deep down inside, she enjoyed the moment. Aqua, very close, the dress had slipped from her shoulder and exposed her freckles. Bri loved freckles. She was getting closer.  
Aqua murmured something incomprehensible. She was so beautiful, it drove Bri the shame blush in the face. She could... now just like that... maybe kiss her? But that wouldn't be right, Aqua slept after all. Yes...  
Aqua beat Bri to it, straightened up and pressed her lips against hers.  
"Like I'd be asleep if I had such a beauty next to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Aqua's lips were soft, but they tasted of hard liquor and although Bri fought against it, a tear rolled down her cheek. That didn't feel right.  
The moment that Bris hand hid Aquarias cheek, the sound echote over the small square. This slap in the face had sat and sobered Aquaria within seconds. She wanted to yell at Bri what the crap was about, but when she saw Bris face and the tears that wouldn't stop flowing, she immediately stopped.  
She wanted to reach for Bri, but she swerved quickly and jumped off the bench. She was still crying and didn't seem to get a word out. When her emotions finally completely overcame her, she turned on the heel and disappeared into the darkness. Aqua looked after her.  
What just happened here? Any other girl would have immediately spread her legs like they always did with Aqua. But not this one. No, this one slapped her.  
Did she really misinterpret the signals that way? Aqua rubbed her cheek. Damn, that hurt.  
"Well, that was unexpected." Pearl showed up behind Aqua. "But if I were you, I'd go after her. She's not from around here, something might happen to her. Although..." Pearl smiled. "...she seems to be able to take good care of herself."  
"Don't grin so stupid." Aqua hit on Pearl, but rather half-hearted and Pearl had enough time to dodge. "But yes, you're right." Aqua sighed. What an evening. "We'll be right back."  
"I hope so."  
Aqua stroked the dress smooth and then followed the direction into which Bri had vanished.  
Bri hadn't gotten far.  
Two blocks away, Aqua had already caught up with her.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I may have misinterpreted everything. Stop right there!" Aqua reached for Bris hand and drew her close to herself. "Please." To her surprise, Bri fell around her neck and continued to cry bitterly.  
"Everything will be fine." Aqua stroked her back and they stayed like that for a few minutes, before Bri calmed down slowly. "Are you all right?" Asked Aqua and Bri nodded slightly.  
"I feel so stupid."  
"What can I say? I got the print on my face." Laughed Aqua.  
"I'm sorry." Bri stroked Aqua's hair behind her left ear and examined her cheek. "Does it hurt much?"  
"It's all right now. But if you don't want to kiss me, please just tell me next time and don't hit me again, please." Aqua smiled.  
"I... that's not what this was all about! I was going to... I wasn't against... That's just not how I imagined my first kiss to be like!"  
Aqua swallowed up and started laughing. "Hahahaha, good joke, really. You almost got me!" She kept laughing until she realized she was the only one. Bris's expression had turned dark.  
"Oh." Aqua went silent. "Sorry." Aqua looked shamefaced to the side and no one said a word. "Next time?"  
"Huh?" Aqua looked at Bri questioningly and was relieved to see that Bri had calmed down.  
"You meant next time when we kiss... So there will be a next time, even though I..." Bri pointed to Aqua's cheek.  
Aqua grinned. "Like I would miss such a delicate pair of lips!" And with those words, Bri turned bright red. 

A few hours later.  
Bri was awake.  
Pearl's sofa bed wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary, but Bri always had problems with not sleeping at home. She was a real bore, what did Aqua see in her?  
No way she could sleep, so she thought about the evening.  
They had returned to the club together and although Bri was embarrassed at first, her mood changed quickly as she was expected by Pearl to wave wildly. Violet also cheered on her and everything seemed to be good. And so the evening still had a rather nice ending.  
Still, thoughts came across her mind.  
"Agua?"  
"Mm-hmm?" She was lying on an air mattress next to her on the floor.  
"But please don't tell anyone."  
"I don't know what you mean." Aqua giggled and reached out for her hand. Bri took her and a warm feeling filled her guts.  
"Thank you."

The next morning Pearl took them to the main bus station.  
"It's been a pleasure, Bri. I'm sure we'll see each other again." She winked at Aqua, who only rolled her eyes.  
"Me too Pearl!" Bri embraced her firmly. "Greet Violet for me too!"  
"I will." Pearl smiled und waved as they took their seats in the bus.

On the way, Bri suddenly felt Aqua's gaze.  
"I underestimated you. I thought you were just one of those imaginary class representatives and it would be fun to seduce and crack you."  
"You're such a bad person." Bri kept looking out of the window.  
"Yeah, that's right." Aqua smiled knowingly. "I'm sorry, my intentions for this weekend weren't the best."  
"Pearl had already mentioned something like that..."  
"What did she say?!"  
"That's a secret." Bri turned to her. "I'm just saying this, something like this has probably got you into trouble." And now it was Bri who pressed her lips on the surprised Aqua and they tasted like cherries and vanilla and that was much better!


	10. Chapter 10

Every time Bri met Aquas gaze in the hallway and their eyes only touched briefly, her face turned bright red and she hid it behind a folder or anything she was holding at the moment. Aqua used to smile.  
"This is getting worse and worse with you, Bri!" Blair seemed really worried, but Vixen interfered from the side.  
"Leave her alone. It reminds me of you when..."  
"Oh, shut up! Besides, our crush was different. You went after my skirt after the first second of your high school transfer! This one..." She nodded over to Bri, who didn't notice anyway and was lost in thought again. "...seems to me to be rather one-sided."  
"Who knows, didn't Ms. Del Rio put them together on a project?"  
"This hasn't made it any better!" Blair stopped and looked after Bri who just kept going. "Bri hasn't been answering her phone all weekend. She's never ignored me before, like never ever!"  
"Well, that sounds more jealous now than worried, so should I be worried?"  
"Dummy!" Laughed Blair and kissed Vixen on the cheek. „Let's catch up with her, otherwise she'll run into a wall... or worse, Aquaria."  
Bri was in fact still absorbed in thoughts and both could just save her from colliding with a pillar. 

Trinity had watched the scene and smiled knowingly. Did anyone else in this school have any idea what she knew?  
But what a stroke of luck that she had just been on her way home from a party on Sunday morning.  
She had chosen to walk and the cool morning air cooled her senses. She had taken the shortcut across the main bus station and what had her enraptured eyes seen there? Two very well known schoolmates who got out of one of the buses. She had quickly hid behind a column and looked curiously around the corner.  
"I don't believe this!" Trinity swallowed. "So the rumor was true, but it wasn't the way everybody thought!" She marbled to herself and watched Bri and Aqua move away holding hands.  
Now she stood there in the hallway leaning against the wall and smiled. Who knows what advantages this information could bring her in the future?  
"I don't like the look on your face." Monique had leaned next to her.  
"Huh?"  
"Trity, I've known you since I can remember. That look doesn't mean good."  
"I told you not to call me that in public!" Trinity pushed herself off the wall and fled down the hall. Monique sighed and turned in the opposite direction. 

 

Bri was sitting in class when suddenly her cell phone vibrated.  
It was Aquaria.  
"Sup?"  
"We're in the same class!" She wrote her back quickly and looked over to Aqua smiling. Bri couldn't help but return the smile and her heartbeat accelerated noticeably. The feeling was so new for her!  
Instantly she felt Aqua's lips again on hers, she tasted them... Her tongue went quickly over her lips.  
"That was sexy." Her cell phone vibrated instantly and Bri turned bright red. When Bri looked up, Aquaria winked at her.  
Blair escaped none of this and her gaze changed attentively between the two.  
"One-sided yes?" Vixen had bent forward from her place behind Blair to her and breathed the words into her ear.  
"Oh, shut up." Blair just whispered back.  
"The ladies seem to be very inattentive today." Suddenly it reverberated through the room and everyone looked at Ms. Del Rio. "So I take it the ladies would like to use the time after class for the project? Very exemplary."  
"What a mess." Vixen grumbled and let herself fall back on her chair.  
"Objections?"  
Vixen waved off. She was always ready for a balanced discussion, but with Ms. Del Rio she didn't take it anymore. One time was enough for her. 

The school bell rang at the end of the lesson and the class emptied quickly. Just as the rest of the school poured out of the school portal in waves of people, leaving the school in a strange silence.  
Ms. Del Rio packed her bag and looked at the four figures in front of him. Aquaria and Bri reading, Blair just renewed her lip gloss and Vixen, she just stared at the ceiling.  
"I wasn't kidding about the group work. From all the others in the class I have already received first versions of their work. Only you four seem... busy with other things." She closed her bag. "Anyway, the substitute teacher will be here soon. Have fun, ladies."  
Vixen looked after her as she left the room.  
"Babe, don't we just...?"  
"Don't even think about it!" Blair pulled out her notebook and turned her chair, so that both shared Vixen's table. "So, what have you got yet?"  
"I thought you had it ready finished?"  
"When, please? We're always together, I think you'd have noticed if I..."  
Aquaria and Bri listened with a smile to the conversation as Bri moved a chair to Aqua's place.  
"What do you got?" Bri asked and pushed her notebook over the table. To her surprise, Aquaria had done the same for her and also pushed a no less thick booklet. Interested she opened it up and saw a bunch of post it's, marked places, side notes. Her heart made a little bounce.  
"God, I love it." She mumbled.  
"I know." Aqua looked straight into her eyes as she looked up. "Not bad either!" Aqua leafed through her notes. "Oh, this is good!" She pointed to a paragraph.  
"We'll definitely take that!" 

The detention hour flew by and Bri found it almost a pity when the teacher said they could leave now.  
She packed up her things and Blair came up to her as her cell phone was vibrating.  
"Do you have any plans this Friday?"  
Bri looked at Aqua and shook her head, which she acknowledged with a smile. Aqua seemed satisfied.  
"I'll write you!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Took me some days (weeks) and also incl. some type of an maybe odd pairing, but I hope you like it anyway.^^

Bri was a nervous wreck.  
She had spent hours picking out a dress for the evening and her choice had finally fallen on a short cut cocktail dress, with a wide cut skirt in a delicate old pink that accentuated her narrow waist.  
Now she stood on the street in front of her house and waited for Aquaria. She wanted to pick her up.  
Bri didn't miss Bob hiding behind one of the windows. She cheered for this whole date like a lot and nearly drove Bri crazy.  
Bob had two more for every thought of her own and Bri had at some point simply taken her handbag and fled the house. It was so comfortingly quiet here.  
Nevertheless her mom was now hanging behind the window and was probably still grinning all over her face. Bri decided to run to the next corner and escape the gaze of her mom.  
She wrote Aquaria a short text that she should pick her up at the corner. The message took a moment before the hooks turned blue.  
"I'll be right there." Was the answer.  
Aquaria would not have had to write at all, because the loud rattling announced it already over miles. When she turned the corner, Bri had to smile.  
Aquaria stopped the dark red Vespa directly in front of her and took off the helmet.  
"What?" Aqua asked when Bri was looking at the scooter from above. "Don't say anything against Miss Vanji!"  
"I wasn't planning to." Bri laughed and before she could ask, Aqua handed her a helmet.  
"Safety first and all." She smiled and Bri accepted the helmet gratefully. Great, nice that she had her hair extra high backed today. But there was enough hairspray in there to get it through the ride.  
"Hold on tight." Said Aqua and she didn't have to say that twice. Bri closed her arms around Aqua's narrow waist and Aqua instantly let the engine howl!  
("Miss Vanji?"  
"She's just as loud and sounds as scratchy as our spanish teacher!"  
"You meanie!" Laughed Bri. )  


 

The club Aqua drove her to was far on the outskirts of town and in an area where Bri had never been before. She looked around a little unsettled, but Aquaria gave her confidence. She left the Vespa a little hidden and turned to Bri. Only now could she admire her full appearance.  
She wore a waisted black pinstripe suit, with a half dress attached to it. Her hair was open and her make-up was on fleek. Bri suddenly felt really underdressed, but Aqua smiled at her and just said:  
"This dress looks phenomenal on you, Raja will love it!"  
"Who?"

 

The club was different than the one they had been before.  
Everything was far more noble and chic and if Aquaria had not been with her, Bri would have crossed on the spot.  
But she moved as a matter of course between the people through, greeted here and there and let also the one or other compliment announce.  
Bri followed her like a shadow through the edge she struck. Finally they reached the bar counter and Aquaria smiled at the two women behind the counter.  
Raja and Manila smiled back (the latter a little more, but she was like that). Bri was slightly intimidated by the two women who were the purest stylists, each in their own way. Raja in classic chic, Manila in crazy and extravagant!  
"The usual?" Raja asked and noticed that Aqua was accompanied just by that second.  
"Won't you introduce us?" She bent over the counter with interest and watched Bri from head to toe.  
"Of course! That's Bri! And yes, I like the usual. Bri takes....?" Aqua looked at her questioningly, but Bri could hardly tear herself away from Raja's watchful eyes.  
"A Cosmopolitan...." Bri just mumbled and Raja said cheerfully:  
"To match the dress, makes sense." She winked at Bri to reap an evil side glance from both Aqua and Manila. But she didn't care. 

Raja had known Aqua for a few months now. As soon as she had arrived in this city, she had scouted out the LGBTQ+ scene and soon found this little exquisite bar.  
Founded and run this store did a lady in her late fifties, Mrs. Kasha Davis. She had founded the bar in memory of her deceased son and thus created a safe oasis for the community.  
Raja admired Aquaria's appearance, which was so radiant with self-confidence despite her young age. This Bri, however, seemed far more shy, although her style also seemed convincing. This would still be interesting!  
The finished drinks changed owners and Bri sipped timidly on her Cosmopolitan while Aqua dumped the first shot into her throat. She seemed to enjoy the moment visibly and let her gaze wander through the room.  
She briefly waved to a couple who were doing well on the dance floor.  
"Shall we dance too?" Aqua turned to Bri expectantly.  
"But I haven't finished my drink yet..."  
"I'll take care of it." Raja took the drink from her hand and placed it between the bar counter, then she winked at Aqua.  
She immediately took Bris hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.  
There she tore Bri close to her and pressed her body on her. Bri looked around a little ashamed at first, but then realized that all the others around her were not acting differently. Their bodies moved harmoniously to the rhythm of the slow music and Bri felt the butterflies in her belly take off their first test flight. This feeling between discomfort and joy increasingly confused her. She became dizzy and it was Aqua who immediately noticed this and led her out of the crowd.  
"Everything okay?" She seemed really worried.  
"Yes, I... I guess I was just for a moment..." But she didn't get any further, as a voice dragged interfered.  
"Aqua, darling!"  
She approached and Bri felt Aqua's body stiffen immediately.  
"My sister said you were back in town and you didn't visit me? I'm disappointed." With these words she drove along Aquas chin and nudged her nose.  
Bri swallowed. She was a few years older than Bri and Aqua and had an impressive appearance. A smile surrounded her lips and her gaze was attentively directed to Aqua. The sweet smell of her perfume went up Bris nose.  
Red seemed to be her colour, because her red hair perfectly matched the evening gown that nestled against her narrow waist. Bri had to admit that this girl was beautiful in her elegant and mature way.  
The otherwise so tough Aquaria had finally recovered from her rigidity.  
"What do you want?"  
The girl delivered a Hollywood-ripe, indignant scene, but was immediately interrupted by Aqua.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to see what you were doing... and with who." Her gaze wandered to Bri, but Aqua immediately intervened.  
"Forget it."  
"I'm Scarlet." She grabbed Bri's hand around Aqua. "Aqua's first great love."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert Alert! Odd pairing incoming!!!
> 
> Should I call them Scaria or Aqualet?! xD

"I'm so sorry." Pearl sounded sincere on the phone, but Aqua was still pissed off.  
"Why didn't you stop her, damn it?!" Aqua hissed in her cell phone.  
"You know her, I never could've stopped her... Once she's got something in her mind..."  
"A warning would still have been nice." Aqua just hung up and took a deep breath. That's not how she had imagined the evening.  
But first of all, she had to keep a calm head.  
She looked over to the scenery in the sitting area. Bri sat there intimidated, Scarlet had sat down right next to her and spoke loosely as she threw her red curls from one side to the other. Aqua immediately picked up Bris look for help and took her by the hand as soon as she had reached the table.  
"We'll say goodbye now." Aqua drew Bri to herself.  
"What, already?" Scarlet smiled amused. "And it just got interesting. Whatever." She looked at her fingernails and let the red nail polish shimmer in the light. "Well, I'll be in town for a while anyway."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes, I will have work to do from Monday on in town. Anyway, have a nice evening." She smiled.  
By that Bri was intimidated and Aqua worried. 

Aqua mumbled angrily to herself as she pulled Bri out of the club behind her and was only ripped from her mind, the moment when Bri released herself from her grip.  
"What was that just now?" Bris face was sobered and put a sting in Aquas heart.  
Silence.  
"Another time, okay?" Marbled Aqua and turned away. She just couldn't talk about it right now.  
Aqua did not unnoticed the fact that Bri's grip around her waist was much looser on the way back. Also, when they arrived at Bris home, she took off her helmet and handed it over to Aqua without a word, as she descended from the Vespa.  
"See you around." Bri didn't even look at her and Aqua looked how she walked away. She had almost reached the house door when it burst out of Aqua:  
"I'd have imagined our first date differently too!"  
"Date?" Bri looked around confused.  
Silence.  
"You're really dull, aren't you?" Aqua's face had turned high red. Quickly she put on the helmet and drove away.  
"Date..." Bri let the word melt on her tongue. Of course she had known it, but pronounced it, she really got over the feeling. Especially that which wondered what kind of woman that had been before. "First love, I see." 

 

"You're out of your mind!" It blasted out of Scarlet's phone while Pearl scolded her, but she had already put her cell phone on the bar counter and ordered a drink while putting her sister on speaker.  
"Pearly, please." She said between two sips. "Like I'm some kind of villain or something like that."  
"Then what are you doing there?"  
"You know pretty well why I am here."  
"In the city, yes, but in the club of all places to choose, c'mon!?"  
"You bore me." Scarlet hung up and dedicated herself to Raja, who had been watching her for a while. "Hi." She smiled charmingly and Raja returned the smile no less charming.  
"Too bad, it's closing time." Manila intervened.  
"That's not true!" Raja tried to protest, but Manila already pushed her into the back office. "It is for you, the sink is waiting for you!"  
Scarlet turned around annoyed and let her gaze glide through the room.  
That's not how she had imagined the evening.  
She sighed.  
Aqua looked good and her rebellious charm still excited her.  
Damn, if only they hadn't been caught back then... 

*** 

"Wait for me!" Scarlet pulled Aqua around the corner and pressed her to one of the school lockers. The metallic sound of the impact echoed through the empty hallway.  
"You're crazy."  
"Yeah, crazy about you." Scarlet's lips pressed on hers. "I'd love to eat you out right here, right now."  
"You really are a lousy school president." Aqua laughed and caressed trough Scarlet's curls.  
"Will you come to see me after school?" Scarlet asked and broke out of the embrace.  
"And Pearl?" Aqua asked worried.  
"She's over at Violet's all day. I'm telling you, there's something going on. But anyway, will you come?" Scarlet caressed Aqua's hair and face.  
"Sure." Aqua was enchanted. 

When the school president called her to come to her a few weeks ago, she hadn't thought much of it. Her notes were good and what she was doing otherwise she kept well under lock and key. So Aqua went to the classroom where Scarlet was waiting for her, not knowing what to expect.  
As soon as she had entered the room, Scarlet turned around with a broad smile and blinked her eyelashes.  
"Aquaria Needles, at last we have the pleasure." Scarlet stood up in her tight school uniform, which she first had to pluck again. She smiled as she followed Aqua's gaze, which was aimed straight at her blouse and decollete. As a precaution she had opened a button too far and a piece of her lace bra had come to light.  
"My eyes are up here." Scarlet cleared her throat amusedly and began to walk towards Aqua.  
Like a shark she orbited her prey and spoke calmly and matter-of-factly.  
"There came some rumors to me."  
Her circles got tighter and tighter and Aqua got goosebumps.  
"From girls dressing rooms."  
She got closer.  
"Girls toilets."  
And closer.  
"Classrooms." Scarlet stopped right in front of Aqua and no hand would have fitted between them.  
Aqua swallowed.  
At the same time, Scarlet's seductive perfume climbed into her nose, making her exuberant.  
"And if that rumors would be true?"  
Scarlet smiled as she turned backwards to the nearest table. Once there, she sat down on the tabletop and spread her legs.  
"Then I'd say, you should put your talents to the test."  
Aqua stopped breathing at the sight, because Scar was not wearing any kind of underwear. 

And that's how all the mess had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who are wondering why my chapters are so short:
> 
> I write, I translate, I post, just in one row. xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (****) I was told it's not a common thing to have like trainee teachers overseas, but here in europe we have them and sometimes there only a few years older than the students, so please don't blame me :3

Bri's chin dropped on the table as the new trainee teacher (****) entered the classroom that Monday morning and laid down her documents on the teacher's table with a broad smile on her face.  
Her red costume was simple and at the same time extremly exciting and the male part of the class was all breathless (and some of the girls too!!!).  
She winked at Bri unnoticed by the rest, but later one was already shocked enough. Quickly she looked over to Aquaria, but all the blood had already disappeared from her face and Aqua gazed at Scarlet in disbelief as if she had seen a ghost.  
"My name is Scarlet E. Liason and I will be with you for the rest of the semester. I'm new, so have mercy on me." She smiled enchantingly and Bri watched as a pencil broke in Aqua's hand.  
"Everything okay with her?" Blair had bent over to her and looked at Aqua as well.  
Bri was silent at first, after all, nobody knew about all this mess.  
"Yeah sure, everything's fine." Bri said and knew for herself, how unconvinced she sounded. But Blair seemed satisfied with that, even if her eyes were doubtful and met Vixen's, who seemed not to be convinced either. But both of them knew Bri well enough to know that they should not ask any more questions right now.  
Bri's gaze was just too worried. And she was! She had to talk to Aqua about all this as soon as possible!

Aqua sat there.  
This environment as in 'the good old times', Scarlet, standing there in front of her in class and trying to catch her gaze now and then and let Aquaria's face intentionally blush. She had deliberately chosen exactly the costume that they had chosen together and it looked fabulous on her.  
When a small part of her lace busty became visible during a turn, Aqua pressed her legs together. She had to get rid of that warm feeling as soon as possible, god dammit!  
For Bri, for what began to bloom between them. She wouldn't put all that at risk!  
But the feeling was suddenly so strong and to her horror, it was Bri who was looking from the side and she looked hell of worried.  
She must have noticed. 

Bri had still not deviated from her plan.  
The chance came quicklier she thought, as she saw Aqua disappear into the girls toilet after the second hour.  
"I'll be right back." She said to Blair and Vixen and opened the girl's bathroom door.  
They were alone (how convenient xD), Aqua stood in front of the mirror head down and didn't move at all.  
"Aqua?"  
Aqua's gaze fixed her in reflection.  
"Bri? What can I do for you?" Her voice was broken and empty and it broke Bri's heart.  
"I don't know... Suddenly this girl is here and you... I mean, I can understand you somehow? But... you're acting weird...?"  
The following happened so suddenly that Bri had no chance to react.  
The air was pressed out of Brianna's lungs as she was pushed with force against the wall of the girl's toilet.  
"How was that?!" The girl with the bright blue eyes in front of her was close to tears. That's not what Brianna meant! Something just went really wrong here!  
Aquaria's sight suddenly cleared up and she withdrew from herself from Bri.  
"I..." Desperation was written all over her face.  
Bri wanted to say something, but her voice failed. But it didn't matter, as Aqua had stormed out of the room already and had mumbled a little "Sorry".  
Bri had looked after her and felt she had stung a wasp nest. 

 

Aquaria ran headless through the hall, she just wanted to get out of all this.  
She had thought that she had mastered her feelings; that she had overcome all this, but that was not the case. She was wrong and everything was so confusing right now!  
She stumbled out of school and pulled fresh air into her lungs. She had left all this behind her...  
At least she thought so.  
"You look awful." A voice she knew all too well had spoken and Aqua slowly turned around. Scarlet stood there and actually looked down at her worried.  
"You've got nerve! After all what's happened, just showing up here!" Broke it out of Aqua, after she had gathered for a moment.  
A moment of silence in which Scarlet seemed to think.  
"I know it sounds crazy! But I missed you, and I want to pick up where we left off..." Scarlet was getting closer. "I know it was a little problematic..."  
"A little problematic? You denied everything and I had to leave!"  
"Babe, but understand, I was about to graduate..."  
"First, don't call me that. Second, didn't I had anything to lose? You ruined everything!" Aquaria screamed, but noticed by herself that she was getting a little too loud and throttled her voice. Fortunately, they were alone on the premises that morning. Scarlet took a deep breath.  
"I have to go right back, let's talk this over after class, okay?"  
Aqua was silent and looked to the side, but Scarlet took it as agreement and nodded.  
"And now back to class, please!"  
"Excuse me?" Aqua looked at her in disbelief.  
Scarlet raised an eyebrow and Aqua immediately understood. She knew when Scarlet was getting really serious.  
"It's my first day, I can't let truants get away with it. And on top we have an audience."  
"What?"  
"Third floor, second window left and try not to look too obvious. See you, I'll wait for you at my car." She spoke and turned back to school.

Trinity watched the scenery and was confused for a moment. Slowly even she lost the overview!  
"I don't like that look... like again!" Monique also looked out of the window, but could only see Aqua, who was still standing there, before she went back to into school. "What are you up to?"  
"Me? Nothing." Trinity smiled.  
Monique sighed.  
"Will you come over for dinner tonight, then? Mom makes her lasagna that you love so much."  
"Then I guess I can't say no." Trinity looked at Monique and smiled and the latter felt her heart so heavy suddenly.  
"Now it's you who's looking weird." Caught, Monique swallowed and quickly gave off a "See you then" before hurrying to her seat.  
Trinity looked after her and wondered. Hasn't Monique been acting so weird for a while?  
Since when?  
Maybe the sleep over evening when they had looted the house bar? Trinity couldn't tell.  
But lasagna sounded good!

 

"I'm sorry." Aqua reached out to Bri as soon as she reached the classroom. "I'm just... not myself right now."  
Silence.  
"All right, will you come to my place after school?" Aquaria looked at her in surprise and Bri reacted quickly:  
"No date, just quality time with a friend. I think we should take this slow, you still have one or two demons to fight."  
Just at that moment Scarlet walked by and Bri felt like in one of those badly produced teenage movies from the 90s.  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Also Aqua had seen Scarlet and her face was slightly flushed.  
She just really wanted to leave everything behind. 

 

Scarlet began to worry.  
She kept on walking, but her brain was rattling. Aquaria had held the girl's hand and her body language had been more than clear.  
She had met her that night (Bri was her name, right?), but had not declared her dangerous. Maybe she should reconsider, she thought, and walked along the corridor. 

Her reservations were confirmed when she sat in her car after class and waited in vain for Aquaria. Instead she saw Aqua with Bri leave the building and get into another car.  
Her hands closed tightly around the steering wheel, but again she breathed deeply and her grip loosened.  
What did she expect after all she'd done? She deserved it and at that thought, a tear rolled quietly down her cheek and smudged her perfect make-up.


	14. Chapter 14

Trinity didn't even knock, but stepped right through the back door into the kitchen.  
Monique just took a stack of plates from the hanging cupboard and wanted to spread them out on the dining table when she noticed Trinity.  
"Hey!" She beamed and Monique's mother turned around as well.  
"Oh sweety." She too, smiled all over her face. Monique had clearly inherited the smile from her.  
"Monique said I could come over for dinner?"  
"But of course! Sit down, dear. Monique baby, will you call the other ones? Dinner's ready."  
Trinity loved that family. Monique's little brother came stormily up to her and embraced her with all his strength, before he took her to the dining table with him.  
Trinity really, really loved that family. It was her family substitute when her own wasn't able to be there for her.  
Since she could think, she could sneak over to the Hearts when her parents argued again and always found a good meal and a friendly welcome.  
And Monique's mother was a gifted cook, but her lasagna was best and unbeatable! That's why Trinity put a large portion on her plate, which was benevolently registered by Monique's mother.  
When everyone had served themself, they took each other by the hand and a short prayer followed, as was customary with the Hearts. Then the lasagna was attacked!  
"How's school going?"  
"Mom!" Protested Monique and rolled her eyes. "We're have our time off of school."  
"You're not telling anything! Just now when you're head girl..."  
Monique quickly looked at Trinity.  
She knew that was a sensitive subject. Trinity had really wanted this job, it had been extremely important to her and the election was really damn close. Since Monique's victory, her friendship had been torn a little and so she tried to avoid the subject as much as possible. She didn't want to lose her just after what... had happened.  
Now Monique's mother also noticed her mistake and quickly changed the subject, but Trinity's mood was already cracked. 

After dinner, Trinity wanted to leave, but Monique grabbed her hand.  
"Can you still help me with this one task? It'll be quick, too!" It was just an excuse, but Monique knew Trinity wouldn't refuse a request.  
"Sure, I don't have anything to do today anyway." Trinity shrugged her shoulders and followed Monique to her room.  
Trinity always liked the room. It was furnished in a clear structure and each object had its place. The only thing that didn't quite fit were the pictures of brown cows hanging directly under the crucified Jesus. Monique really loved cows.  
"So how can I help?" Trinity dropped on Monique's soft bed and stretched briefly.  
A short flashback flashed in her mind's eye. She had already sat here the other day...  
She rejected the thought and when she tried to grasp Monique's gaze, she noticed how she avoided her gaze. And had her face just been so red?  
"Are you all right?" She straightened up.  
"Yeah-yes, sure." Stammered Monique and searched her schoolbag without really looking.  
So she got all squirmed up when Trinity suddenly stood behind her. "Are you sure?"  
She turned around and her face was just a few inches from Trinity's.  
Another flashback. Monique's face so close to her own. What did that remind her of? Trinity's brain was rattling, but she still couldn't put the puzzles together.  
And no, Monique's face hadn't already been so red, because now it was getting even redder!  
"Do you have a fever?" Trinity laughed and put her hand on Monique's forehead for fun, but she backed up abruptly and pushed loudly against her desk.  
"Ouch!" Monique's face was in pain and she looked at her hand. She had accidentally hit a pin of her the pinboard laying around. Trinity saw the blood and took Monique's hand before she could say anything.  
Carefully she pulled out the pin and dabbed the spot with a handkerchief.  
"Silly, that must hurt." She meant and looked at Monique, who looked at her with astonishment. So she didn't know Monique like that at all and slowly she was really worried.  
"You tell me what's going on or I'm leaving."  
Monique opened her mouth, but not a single word would left her lips.  
Trinity raised an eyebrow. Had she been so focused on the secrets of the others, that she had missed one directly before her eyes?  
"Monique, you've always been bad at lying..." And just as she was about to answer, there was a knock on the door frame.  
"Are you all right? We heard it rumble..." Monique's mother suddenly stood in the doorway.  
"Yes, Monique was just a little clumsy. But, I really have to go now." Said Trinity with a look at her watch. "See you tomorrow!" She turned to Monique for a moment before she turned around and disappeared past Monique's mother. She looked a little astonished after her, then looked at her daughter. "Do you have a fever?"

 

Trinity left the house in a hurry and took another quick look around. That was odd.  
She sneaked past the house and climbed the facade over a few hidden steps up to her window. It was just leaned, like she had left it behind, so she pushed it open and slipped in.  
Her parents were still screaming at each other and a glass had probably just broken again. Trinity stepped up to her door and locked it with an extra latch before putting on her pair of soundproof headphones and stepping up to the window. Her window had a direct view of Monique's room. She pressed the play button and Linux's song Looks drowned everything out. She hid halfway by the window and looked over. Monique still stood there and didn't move. She spoke briefly with her mother and then immediately closed the door behind her when she had left. Again she didn't move and just stood in her room. Trinity knew Monique, and that Monique she just saw there was thinking hard about something. She was struggling.  
Trinity wondered what she was gonna say to her? What she kept from her?  
The next thing she saw was Monique dropping to the ground and crying horribly and Trinity immediately reached for her cell phone, wanted to call her, ask what was going on.  
Another flashback and suddenly Trinity remembered.  
"Oh..."

 

A week earlier.  
"You're stupid!" Trinity giggled and leaned against Monique's bed. She could barely stand on her feet, Monique couldn't even get up from laughing and just crawled around on the carpet somehow. In a touch of rebellion, they had plundered the minibar of the house, and not just any bottle, no, the mega expensive bottle of fine whisky that their family had kept for years. A noble drop for very special occasions. Now they had filled the bottle with black tea and had consumed the true contents of the bottle within an hour!  
Monique had stretched out all four of her limbs and looked to the ceiling of her room. Everything spun.  
Suddenly Trinity stepped into her field of vision. "Stop moving." Laughed Monique.  
"I'm not! I'm not! Wait, I'll prove it!" Trinity laughed and stood up, but was shaken and landed right next to Monique on the floor.  
"Great proof." Monique mumbled and leaned on her elbows as she turned to Trinity.  
"Right, now you're not moving." Monique murmured and her eyes were focused on Trinity's full lips.  
"Do you want to kiss me? Don't be shy!" Laughed Trinity, shot up and pressed her lips on Monique's.  
They had kissed before, but for fun and this time it didn't feel like that for Monique. There was something else...  
A feeling that she could not yet grasp properly.  
"Shit"


	15. Chapter 15

Bob's car drove close and parked directly before the house. The constant look in the rear-view mirror had not escaped Bri and also that smiling that she could recognise in Bob's eyes the whole ride.  
How improperly, she thought. Just when she was about to... Yes what did she wanted to do, actually?  
Create clarity. She nodded to herself. Yes, exactly.  
"Do we want to or-...?" Bob started to ask, however, Bri interrupted her immediately.  
"Unfortunately, not, so many stuff to do for school and so on." More obviously a lie could not have been, however, Bob understood and nodded. 

Aquaria followed Bri the stair up and entered the room after her.  
It was strangely familiar anyhow and however, but still! Even if it was the last time hardly with senses.  
"I think we must talk." Bri said and pointed to her left side, after she sat down on her bed.  
"It's real nothing." Aquaria lied and tried to push the feeling aside that she had felt very well today in the classroom. "I am sorry if you had another impression."  
Bri looked at her rather disbelieving and Aqua turned away guilty, however, Bri wanted to believe her so badly.  
However, she was not able, she just couldn't.  
At least not now... and it was difficult for her though! Aquas nearness alone already drove her insane. She just wanted her to touch her and...  
"Aqua, I care for you so much, you know this! But I must be able to trust you..."  
She wanted to agree to her, wanted to say Bri would be able to do this, however, Aqua already knew it. She didn't want to lie to Bri anymore.  
"Yes, I know."  
"I do not know what exactly is between us... Or where it leads to. But I do not want to lose you."  
"I am sorry, I don't want to lose you too... It's just a little complicated... I guess?" Sighed Aqua and looked at Bri.  
"I see." Bri replied and Aqua could feel her disappointment. She hated herself so much in this moment.  
Silence followed.  
For quite a while. 

Bri was the first to speak again.  
"I think I will regret this question, but could you...?"  
"Tell you about her?" Aqua mumbled. "Are you sure?"  
"No, but I want to know." Bri said seriously.  
"However, this will become a longer story, are you ready?" Aqua dropped herself on the back and looked to the ceiling and shortly after, Bri accompanied her.  
"Scar had always been Pearls big sister, obviously and everybody was after her. Like really everybody! However, she was always inaccessible. It was like 'Scarlet, the Starlet'. I swear to you, I saw the biggest 'gangster' boys cry because of her. She broke one heart after another and I should have known it better." Aqua paused for a moment. "As her interest turned to me, I was surprised. But I was young and dumb and... She conquered my heart and everything went well for a time. We dated, had awesome sex..." Aqua blushed. "And then, one day, that bubble just collapsed...."  
Aqua told how it began and how at the end everything broke down. Like Scar had to decide for a version in her benefits and how it fucked up and Aquas life.  
What followed? Talks for several hours with her mother, the accusations, the disbelief, the anger. Her mom screaming at her how she just could be such a disappointment.  
Aqua sighed as she finished.  
"But this lies in the past, you must think of the future..." Bri took Aquas hand and pressed it a little.  
"I do." Aqua had leaned over her and looked at Bri down who still lay beside her. "I would want a chance that that between us happens."  
Silence.  
Bri smiled and laid your hand on Aquas cheek. "Let us, first of all only the best friends, is that okay?"  
Aqua smiled and nodded and, nevertheless, knew exactly that it this was not what she wanted.  
However, to accept Bri's wish was the only option that was left to her. 

 

*** 

Aquaria woke up from a alarm she was not familiar with.  
With the biggest trouble, she got open just one eye and saw how Bri already, without problems, had sat up in her bed. She stretched herself and Aqua remembered that it had relatively been getting late in the eve and she had spontaneously spent the night at Bri's house.  
The air bed had been the hell and Aqua had needed a eternity to fall asleep, however, the evening had had something positive.  
She had to exchange her thoughts with Bri. They had talked long and Bri had found clear words.  
"Good morning." Aqua murmured and rolled from the air bed.  
"Good morning." Bri giggled and helped her to get up. "You could've slept with me in the bed, as I had offered it to you in the first place. " She smiled.  
"Well. I don't know if I would have the strength to keep my hands by myself. "  
"You dummy." Bri laughed and looked suddenly to the room door. " Oh, Breakfast is ready."  
"C'mon, I starve!" And already in that moment she had disappeared from the room.

 

***

 

Scarlet stood before the mirror and smoothed her costume. As much as she tried, her thoughts went over and over again to Aqua.  
She had been really silly, however, she had also seen Aquas look in the classroom.  
She felt something for her as well, the old flame didn't starve yet, she knew it!  
A vibration tore her from the thoughts. It was Pearl.  
Scar rolled with her eyes and took the call.  
"What's up?"  
"I only wanted to make sure that you make no nonsense. "  
"I may remind you that I am the older sister?"  
"May I remind you of your whole served on draught bullshit?"  
"Okay, you won. " She sighed. She wasn't in arguing mood.  
"So?" Pearl remained stubborn.  
"I just finishes and was about to leave for work, so if you have nothing important, I would hang up."  
"A-"  
"As I imagined." Scar hung up.  
What had only gone wrong with Pearls education? She should look more after Violet and leave her alone.  
Scar took her mobile phone and searched in her WhatsApp for Violets chat.  
"Your lover irritates me. Occupy her." She wrote.  
She and Violet always had a special friendship. Both lived for Fashion and glamour and thus Violet also answered rather fast. "All right. V."  
Violet had been her biggest support after all what had happened. For hours she had cried in front of her and, finally, it was Violet who advised her to think first of herself. "Things will be okay soon." She had said. 

"...will be okay soon." Scar repeated and looked in the mirror. However, was this right?  
When she reached the school, her heart sank painfully.  
Aqua rose from the same car, she had gotten into yesterday. Had she spent the night there?  
Scar swallowed hard with the thought and it disgusted her.  
Memories.  
Aquas warm body under hers and how she reacted to her touches. Her lips, her sent, fuck, she missed her so much...  
Scar shook the head.  
"Tear yourselves together." She admonished herself. 

As Aqua opened the car door for Bri and carried her bag for her, it tensed up Scar even more. She sat in her car and looked over. Briefly their eyes met and Aquas smile died down immediately. Quickly she looked away with her highly red face.  
"Fuck." Aqua murmured. 

"Everything's okay?" Bri turned to Aqua which suddenly looked like a nervous pile of shit.  
"Y-Yes, of course." Aqua said and still tried not to look in Scars direction. "We have the next lessons together, right?" Quick she changed the subject.


End file.
